The AntiLove Potion
by Weaxzezz
Summary: What happens when our beloved potions master, Severus Snape, does not recognize a potion? Will contain smut. The story is centered around an SS/LM and an SS/OC pairing.
1. A Meeting With Lucius

"Damnit!" he thought, as he hit his toe on the threshold to his office. He was going to go into Hogsmeade to meet Lucius at the Hog's Head. Lucius had said it would be quick, that it was purely business, but Severus somehow thought otherwise. He had nonetheless responded to Lucius owl and was now on his way to the village. It was fairly late, and he was hoping not to meet anyone on his way there, as they might get suspicious.

He looked at his pocket watch as he made his way to the gates and sped up a bit when he saw there was only four minutes left until the clock would strike eleven, and by then he would need to be in the room at the Hog's Head that Lucius had reserved for them. As soon as he got out through the gates he apparated and appeared outside the door to the pub.

"Ah, yes, room 5, I'll lead you there," said the barman when Severus asked which room Lucius had reserved.

"No thanks, I'll find my way," said Severus coolly and turned to walk up the stairs in the other end of the pub. The barman just frowned and turned to take care of his other customers.

As Severus stood outside the door to room 5 he looked at his pocket watch again. It was eleven sharp, and Lucius would most likely be waiting inside the room for him. He turned the doorknob and pushed open the creaky door. As the door closed behind him Lucius turned his eyes from the flames in the fireplace and looked up at Severus. The eyes of Lucius Malfoy had always had a special effect on Severus. They made his mouth go dry and his heart beat just a little bit faster. He sat himself on the unoccupied sofa, and took the glass of wine that stood on the table for him. He waited for Lucius to speak as he was the one that had appointed the meeting. And he felt rather comfortable just sitting there and listening to the fire and the occasional sounding breath of Lucius. After a few minutes, however, Lucius broke the silence.

"How is my son doing?" was the question he asked. Severus was not surprised, as he had had to answer that very same question many times before during the three years Draco had spent as his student. "Is he going to get good marks this year?" Lucius continued, as to specify his inquiry. "He is doing fine," answered Severus, "but, if I should be frank, he could do better. I am not sure that I can give him a better grade than last term, if his performances do not improve." Lucius vocal response was not immediate, but Severus could read his face easily as it tensed. "Have you talked to him about it?" he asked. "Yes," answered Severus. "He says that he is doing his best under the circumstances." Lucius took a sip at his wine and looked at his reflection in the dark window. "Then I suppose there is not much to be done. Unless, perhaps…" His voice faded away and he again turned to look into Severus' eyes. Severus remained silent, but had his eyes fixed on Lucius'.

Lucius rose from his seat and put down his wineglass on the small table that stood between him and Severus. He took two steps and sat down on the couch, next to Severus. "I know what you want. I know what you need. If I give it to you, will you give my son what I want?" Severus was silent. It took a few seconds for him to take in what Lucius had just said. Before he could compose an answer and send the sounds from his lips, his lips were immobilized by Lucius'. His eyes closed automatically as he felt the hard pressure of Lucius' lips against his own. He slowly lifted his right hand and let his fingers run through the smooth hair, over Lucius' shoulder and then, as it came to lie on his chest, he started to unbutton his coat. This was so wrong, so very wrong. He could taste the wine that Lucius' had drunk; he could feel the heat from Lucius' hands as they moved over his shoulders to remove his robes.

As Lucius' let his hands run down Severus' arms he also let his mouth trail kisses down Severus' neck. Severus moaned softly as his hands met the soft skin on Lucius' chest. Severus ran his fingers over Lucius' stomach and down to the hem of his trousers, before lifting his shirt over his head, letting fingers yet again flow through that wonderful hair of his. Lucius now lifted his hands from Severus' arms and instead used them to lay Severus down on the couch. Lucius smiled at the potions professor and then kissed him again, hungrily, ferociously. Severus moaned as Lucius' tongue swept through his mouth, entwined in his own and violated the most distant cavities. Lucius used only one hand to unbutton Severus' trousers, while Severus' hands lay on the back of Lucius, stroking softly, grabbing harshly.

As soon as Lucius had tugged down Severus' trousers he slid down over Severus' torso, leaving his mouth free to gasp for air as his erection pressed against Lucius' body. Severus' hands were now at Lucius' neck and as Lucius' bent down to lay his lips upon Severus' member Severus' fingers grasped roughly around the neck, entwined in the blond hair. Lucius parted his lips slowly, letting them slide down over the head of Severus' member, adding pressure as they went, and suction on the way back. He let his tongue trail serpentines down the length of the cock and then harshly licked it to the tip and swallowed. His right hand stroked the base of the cock as he sucked fast and rough, almost violently. Severus' breathing was loud and irregular, with almost inaudible moans squeezed in between the breaths. As Lucius slowed down and pushed almost the entire length of Severus' member into his mouth Severus' head fell back upon the pillows, his eyes shut tight he bit his lower lip to the point of drawing blood, witch trickled down his cheek slowly, romantically. When Lucius drew back again, taking in air Severus could manage no more and as his hips bucked and almost all his muscles tensed he came, filling the mouth of Lucius with hot, bitter liquid.

The moment seemed to freeze. As Severus' body relaxed once again and he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling Lucius swallowed the cum and stood up again. No words were uttered as they dressed, but when they both walked towards the door Lucius took a hold of Severus' shoulder and turned him around. "Remember why," he said, and kissed Severus once more before he excited the room.

Severus stood absolutely still, his face relaxed and his eyes gazing into empty space. After a few seconds he heard footsteps in the hall outside and regained consciousness. He walked down to the bar, which was now considerably emptier than it had been when he walked in earlier. He paused briefly to take a decision and then walked forth to the bar. "Something strong, for the road," he asked, and was presented a rather odd shaped smaller bottle labeled "Dragon's Fire". He vaguely remembered drinking this stuff by accident a few years back, when he was at school, and was pleased; the effects were very desirable at the moment. He threw a galleon rather carelessly at the barman and as he floated out the door he took the first, rather large, gulp.

Soon after he had swallowed the hot, fiery liquid (which truly washed away all memories of the taste of Lucius), came "the side effects", which were what really made the drink popular, especially at wilder parties. Severus' head was thrown forwards as a large ball of fire erupted from his mouth, but when he straightened up again the fire had become a rather cute little dragon which flew up to him and hiccoughed in his face, before it vanished.

He continued on walking down the alleys of Hogsmeade, making little dragons by himself, trying to forget what had just happened. Then as he turned to walk out to the main street and back to Hogwarts he froze. The peculiar sight ahead of him made him forget all about Lucius, Draco and the little dragons he was so fond of at the moment.


	2. Removal of Desire

There was a woman on the ground. She lay on her back, unconscious. Her limbs were arranged in a strange scatter, and her black hair lay tangled about her face and shoulders. The hair seemed to have streaks of a strange blue or violet-shifting colour, which mesmerised. She wore a long coat of blue velvet, which was fitted around her body, but flared out graciously around her legs, revealing a pair of knee high dragon skin boots of black and red and a black skirt of crushed velvet and crinkled taffeta. A bag lay by her side. It was made of some sort of lighter coloured leather, but torn and ripped. In her left hand she held the shatters of a bottle, small and round it had been, and in her right she held a wand, long and black, with intricate carvings. Severus thought her quite beautiful as she lay there. He recognised the crushed bottle as a single dose bottle, for potions.

Had he not been slightly intoxicated, he would probably not have done what he did, but soon he stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, with the woman in his arms. He was careful to hide the woman in his own shadows as he levitated her into the castle, carefully walking through the dark passageways and corridors, avoiding anybody who would, against all odds, be up and walking at this late hour.

As they arrived in his private chambers he lay her on his couch and put her torn bag by her side. He healed a bruise she had on her cheek, then he turned to her bag and retrieved the shards from the broken bottle, which he had put in an empty socket. There were no signs of potion residue on them, and magic could not detect any potions either. There were two options; either there had been no potion in the bottle, or it had, in some way, been removed from the shards. Vanished, washed away by rain perhaps… He put the shards back into the bag, and then he decided to wake her. "Renervate," he mumbled as he pointed his wand at her chest.

The woman issued a small grunt before she feebly raised a hand to her face and opened her eyes. She blinked slowly a couple of times, and then sat up. The bag fell to the floor, and as she saw it laying on the ground her face changed into a mask of complete shock and horror. She gasped for air as she threw herself down to the floor and aggressively searched the bag. "FUCK!" she screamed, her entire body filled with rage. Her breathing was quick and ragged, and she mumbled to herself. "He took it. The damned bastard took it!" She hit her fist on the stone floor and then looked up at Severus, who stood a few metres away, looking at her with an intrigued expression.

He was glad that he held her wand in his left hand, out of reach for her fingers. "Well," she said, in forced calm, "what's going on? Where am I, and why?" Severus could not help but admire her self-control, and answered in his usual cold and slow whisper; "I found you in Hogsmeade, and did not wish for you to lie in the alley 'till sunrise. I have taken you to my private chambers in the Hogwarts castle, but you are free to leave at any point. I just thought it best for you to be awoken in a secluded place." She looked at him suspiciously, and it took her a few seconds to answer. "So, what, you're a teacher or something?"

"Well, yes… What are you smirking at?!" Severus looked at her with icy eyes, or at least as icy as he could manage when his victim was laughing and not really at all paying attention to his stare.

"So, a teacher goes out at, oh, what can it be now, three in the morning, finds an unconscious woman, takes her home and wakes her up?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that? Or did you want to lie in that alley perhaps?"

"Uh, no…" The woman admitted herself defeated, but in her mind she was still suspicious of Severus. "You know what; I'll need to go now. I'd like to get my wand back." She had spotted it in Severus' hand as he relaxed and spoke with her. "Oh, come on, I'm not going to hex you, I just want my wand and I want to leave, okay?" She seemed stressed and Severus reluctantly gave her her wand, and led her towards the door. As he held up the door for her she turned around and looked him in the eyes. "By the way, what do you teach?"

"Potions." His answer was short, as he concentrated thoroughly at penetrating her mind, using legilimency. "Really?" she seemed very interested now, but Severus didn't really pay attention to what she said. No matter how hard he tried he could not penetrate her mind. Either she was a very skilled occlumens, or something was wrong with his legilimency. "So, you have all kinds of potions stuff here, right? Ingredients and things?" Severus finally stopped trying to penetrate her mind, and started to think about what she said. "Well, yes, I do." "Would it be very inconvenient if I should use some of your things? I can pay you if you wish, it's just I am in acute need of a potion, and it would be much easier if I could just make it now than wait for the morning to come and all the shops to open and then buy the ingredients and make it and all that. It's really quick and easy, I assure you."

Her little speech of need probably wouldn't have affected Severus at all, but he was very curious about this woman, and so he led her to his potions lab. He showed her where he kept everything, and then sat in a chair, absently looking at her, trying to catch her eye, trying to use legilimency.

She took out a small cauldron, not bigger than your average children's head, and placed it on a fire. She used small amounts of ingredients common in love potions, and Severus at first thought that was what she was making, but soon he noticed her changing things. He did not say anything, simply continued watching interested in what she did. The pink potion soon turned blue, shimmering in violet. It was the same colour of the streaks in her hair, and the fumes that rose from the cauldron almost looked like hair, waving and spiralling. She let the potion be for a minute or so, and then dropped a fingernail into it. She put out the fire, walked to a cabinet and returned with a single dose bottle. She filled the bottle with potion and drank. Severus watched her intensely as she drank, but could not detect change in her, except for a slight relaxation.

She smiled at him and asked in a friendly tone: "Where could I wash of a bit, those red flatworms were very messy?" "Oh, right over there," Severus said and pointed towards a sink at the other end of the room. She just smiled and walked over to it. As she washed of Severus walked forth to the potion and examined it. The fumes had an icy scent, and the potion seemed to shimmer as though ice crystals floated in the purple liquid. He looked over his shoulder at the woman, who was still washing her hands ferociously. The potion had not changed the woman visibly… It would probably do no damage to him either. He quickly filled the bottle and drank. Except for the icy liquid being a great contrast to the Dragon's Fire he had drunk earlier it had no noticeable effect.

Severus was very curious. He had never failed to recognize a potion before.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no smut in this chapter. Maybe next time! 8)


	3. Under the Influence

A few minutes later the woman was standing with one hand on the doorknob, about to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, "I offered to pay you. How much do you want?" The woman pulled out a small purse from her décolletage and Severus could not help but think somewhat dirty thoughts. "Uh, you don't need to pay me," he said, "it's fine." The woman froze and looked at him with a surprised face. "Are you completely sure?" she said, "I mean, that wasn't really cheap things I used, and all these little bottles, the value must be over 1o galleons, I'm sure." Severus examined his feet for a few seconds, and then looked up at the woman again and shook his head. The woman shrugged and graciously held out her hand. "Pleasure meeting you anyway." Her eyes shimmered at Severus, who unfortunately didn't notice as he was far too busy staring at her bust. He bowed down and kissed her hand. "I hope to see you again, soon." As he stood up straight again the woman smiled at him. A few seconds later her lips were pressed against his.

Perhaps that potion had been some sort of love potion anyway, for Severus could not hold himself back. He kissed the woman in a way he imagined she had never been kissed before, his hands easily undoing the laces of her corset, pulling off her chemise with ease. She ran her fingers through his greasy hair, and as they moved into his bedroom started to undo the buttons of his coat. She sat on top of him, slowly undoing each button and smiling a wicked smile as she came closer to his groin. When she was done they rolled over, Severus now on top, time sped up a bit. Soon they were both naked, and kissing all over. Severus lips caressed the woman's breasts, and continued down her stomach 'till they met with her soft pubic curls. Severus let his tongue slowly caress her labium, tasting the wonderful juices of her vagina. They were like two mischievous youngsters, giggling and fooling around.

Soon the atmosphere reached a more serious tone though, as Severus pressed down upon her, his member slowly pushing into her. He moved heavily, with power. Moans erupted from both of them and their breathing became heavy and ragged. Her limbs wrapped around Severus as he sped up, taking in the wonderful smell of her hair with every breath. Soon they were both spent, and lay still breathing.

"What's your name?" Severus asked.

"Serpentine," she answered, "and yours?"

"Severus."

They fell asleep in a sweaty tangle of bodies and bed sheets.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office early morning, reading a few letters, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he answered, as usual. Professor McGonagall entered, looking at Dumbledore with very tight lips. "Minerva," he said. "Albus," said McGonagall, "A certain Miss Granger has been so kind as to alert me to the fact that Professor Snape did not turn up for his morning class today." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly. "Have you looked for him?"

"No," answered McGonagall, "I thought you knew…"

"I do not," interrupted Dumbledore, "but I assert you I shall find out. In the meantime you can cancel his classes for today."

A few minutes later Dumbledore was walking down the halls of Hogwarts to Severus chambers. He knocked on the door twice, before magicking it open and stepping inside. His eyes went wide and his bushy eyebrows almost reached his hair as he saw the corset and chemise that still lay on the floor. He stood thinking for a while, then he smiled and returned to his office.

* * *

Many hours later Severus woke. It took him a few seconds to remember why there was a lady by his side, but as soon as he did he sat up straight and gasped for air. How could he have done such a thing?! He loved Lucius, he would never betray himself in such a way! It must have been a love potion, that thing he drank; it could not have been something else. As he had s suddenly sat up, the woman had wakened beside him. She wrapped a sheet around herself as she went out into the hall. Severus leaned forward to see what she was doing out there, and was intrigued as she drank another bottle of the potion. But then… Why would someone drink of their own love potion?

As Serpentine returned to the bedroom Severus lay back down on the bed. "What potion is it?" he asked, looking straight up into empty space, thinking about what had happened. Serpentine turned and looked at him. "What?"

"That potion you made yesterday, I couldn't recognize it, what is it?"

"None of your business."

"I took some," Severus continued, like he didn't hear her cold tone, "didn't change a thing." Complete silence filled the room. Finally Serpentine spoke, looking down on Severus with a tensed face. "You _took _some?" Severus turned and looked at her, colder than ever. "Yes, I did, but as said, it didn't do anything to me." Serpentines eyes dug deep into Severus, and then she turned away, grabbing another tiny bottle of the potion. "Here," she said, "drink it." Severus took the bottle, without twitching a muscle in his face, and swallowed the sweet, icy potion. Just as the last time, he felt no difference. Or perhaps he did. Suddenly he noticed the beautifully curved lips of the woman in front of him, those big dark eyes, the curly flowing violet hair… "This is a love potion!" he exclaimed. Serpentine smiled. "Don't be so foolish, it is nothing of the sort."

"Then what is it?"

"Something I made myself. Not a love potion."

"Why does it make me horribly attracted to you then?"

"That's not the potion, that's you."

"But only when I drink the potion?"

"You think about that. I have to go now." Serpentine rose from the bed and begun putting her clothes on. "By the way, shouldn't you be working right now?"


	4. Talk of Love

"Shiiit!" Severus exclaimed and jumped out of the bed. He took a quick look at the clock which stood in a corner and then sighed and sloped back into bed. "No use, I've already missed all the classes." "Well," said Serpentine, "then you can show me the way out of here."

"No way. The students of this school might be idiots when it comes to potions, but they can add two and two together. If they see you and me walking down the halls right now their perverted little minds will probably come closer to the truth than anyone would want them to."

"Oh come on," laughed Serpentine, "would they really think that _you and I_…? I mean, be realistic."

"What do you suppose you mean by that?" Severus' voice was in the exact same tone he used for misbehaving students.

"What I mean is that perhaps it'll occur to them that we might have been fucking all night, but in the end their little innocent minds…"

"Ha! Since when were their minds innocent? If you'd seen what I've seen in the hallways around this school you wouldn't say that!"

"…Their little innocent minds would probably not be able to handle the thought of their potions professor involved in such dirty affairs. They'll probably think I'm just some business associate of yours or something." Severus considered his options for a moment, smacked his lips and rose from the bed. "Fine, but try not to be so… noticeable." Serpentine smiled a wicked smile and nodded.

They didn't say much as they got dressed, but before exiting Severus chambers Severus took a deep breath and looked sternly into the eyes of Serpentine, who smiled and turned the doorknob.

Severus tried to avoid the biggest crowds, but he still could not avoid all the looks that he and Serpentine received. Well, perhaps it was more Serpentine, who seemed to have forgotten everything about not drawing attention to herself. She was strutting down the hall in her flowing, powerful way, just demanding that you look at her.

One of the students who couldn't help looking at her was, unfortunately for Severus, a certain young Malfoy.

A few days later the rumours had circulated the school once or twice, mutated in to five different versions and, effectively, died. However there was one person who could not let himself go untouched by these supposed events. His name was Lucius Malfoy, and he held personal interest in the relationship status of Professor Snape. His logical reasoning found it very unlikely, if not close to impossible, that anyone would be sufficiently attracted to Severus to even hug him, but that did not remove the possibility that Severus had feelings for someone else. If he did catastrophe was close; Draco's success in school was entirely dependant on Severus love for Lucius, and if that was not present another plan had to be devised. And that was the reason that when Severus had gotten back to his chambers after dinner that night he had found Lucius in a chair by the fire, waiting for him.

"Lucius" said Severus with mock irritation hiding his joy. They had not spoken since their meeting in Hogsmeade, and Severus had thought much about what had happened. Even though he had gotten several letters from Serpentine he had not reflected on what had happened between them, except the occasional sting of regret.

"Ah, Severus," said Lucius, a twitch in the corners of his mouth that could have been some sort of smile, "I thought you'd never come."

"Any particular reason for your visit?" asked Severus as he sat down on the low table between Lucius and the fireplace, noticeably more relaxed than he used to be.

"Actually, no." Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

Lucius always had a reason for visiting, even if he chose to keep it secret. There were a few moments of silence, in which Lucius stared into the fire expressionlessly and Severus removed his robes and tossed them on a rather cluttered bureau. As the silence continued Severus got more and more uncomfortable, his eyes flickering over the room as though he was looking for an escape.

"I got a letter from Draco yesterday." Lucius continued to stare into the fire as he spoke, not letting even the slightest sign of emotion penetrate his mask. "He's doing okay it seems, although McGonagall is still giving him a rough time. Don't bother though, she'll never let herself be manipulated, even I know that. I shall just have to push him a bit harder." There was another pause. Severus had fixed his stare onto the shiny boots Lucius was wearing, thinking about how many times before he had had this conversation. Although last time, the conversation hadn't gone very far…

"Who was the woman?" Lucius turned around and looked straight at Severus. Severus could not help a smile pass his lips when Lucius asked, a smile which was fortunately hidden by Severus hair. He looked up at Lucius, their faces only inches apart and dug deep into his blue eyes. "I met her after we parted last time. She's not from here, she showed me a potion she'd invented." Severus could feel the lies in his chest, weighing down upon his regret. Those blue eyes, it was all for them.

Lucius smiled, his usual self-confident, irresistible smirk, and then he kissed Severus. The kiss was deep and passionate; if it was false Severus could not feel it. As Lucius drew closer and embraced Severus, Severus' fingers found their way to the hem of his trousers.

"Hrm, hrm." Lucius drew away with a wicked smile on his lips. "Not today, darling, I'm already late for dinner." And he disappeared into the dying flames of Severus' fireplace.


	5. Enlightenment

Severus mind was swarmed with thoughts. The letters from Serpentine came almost every day – Severus replied sometimes, mostly not. She told him so much crap about her feelings, the complicated situation she was in and how much she wanted to meet him again. For some reason it seemed she thought Severus was the solution to all her problems, and he was frightened by the idea. He didn't really care at all about her, he felt hawked by her, almost stalked, yet he still felt obliged to answer her letters.

He never got letters from Lucius. He hadn't heard a word from him for weeks. Severus had sat often with a quill in his hand, dipping it in ink only to find he had nothing to write. What would he say to the man he loved, who only used him for his own purposes? He had no words to express the feelings he felt, no way to make Lucius understand the torture he put Severus through every time he came by, every time he made the purposes of his actions so very clear.

Severus sat down by the fire in his room and rested his head in his hands. The time was well past midnight and the castle was silent. He tilted his head upwards and looked into the fire. The flames were licking the walls of the fireplace, leaving black marks. He sighed and stood up, smiled quietly to himself. He quickly grabbed his robes and left the room, not even bothering to lock the door. As he ran up the stairs from the dungeons, taking three steps at a time he started laughing. He was such an idiot, running out of the castle at one am in the middle of a snow storm. As he ran up the road to the gates the snow hit his face and melted, formed again as ice in his hair. He had had enough, enough of these feelings torturing him; he had had enough of Lucius' love games. As soon as he was beyond the gates he apparated.

The gate to the manor was icy and snow had gathered in large heaps around it, but Severus didn't care. He ran right through the snow and pushed the gate open. Slamming it shut behind him he continued to run up the path to the front door. He knocked at the door loudly, many times, before it was opened by a tired little house-elf, shaking in the cold. "Let me in," yelled Severus, "I need to speak to Lucius, come on, let me in!" The house-elf nodded nervously and led him in to the dark entry hall. "Wait here, god sir, Dobby will fetch his master for you," said the elf and disappeared with a 'pop'. Severus waited anxiously in the dark, his emotions and reason fighting a great battle inside of him. He was going to tell Lucius the truth this time, he was going to see to it that Lucius either confessed his romantic interest in Severus or stopped using him for the benefit of his son. Yet there was some part of him that was scared, scared that Lucius would do the latter, scared that Lucius really didn't care at all. Just as fear started to get the better of him a light appeared at the top of the large staircase. Lucius walked down the stairs slowly, holding his wand above his head to light the way. His hair was held back with a ribbon and he was clothed in a thick green robe. "It is most pleasurable to have you visit, Severus," he said in a deep, slow tone, "but you could have chosen a better time. What's the fuss this time, my friend?" There was a short pause before Severus answered; his words fell out of his mouth just as Lucius came down to face him. "I can't take it anymore, Lucius, I _won't _take it anymore!" Severus tone was desperate, and he could feel tears burning in his eyes. Lucius wore an expression of shock, yet quickly responded to Severus cry. "Please, in here," he said and opened the door into the living room, "we don't want to wake Narcissa." Severus strode angrily into the room and as the door closed behind him he continued to shout. "I won't let you use me like this, Lucius, I can't take it! How do you expect me to live with myself after every time you _use _me, how do you expect me to take it? How can _you_ live with yourself, knowing you put me through this suffering? Because you don't really think I buy it, do you? I see right through you Lucius, and you know it!"

"No, you don't." Lucius answer was silent. He said it without twitching a muscle, looking deep and honestly into Severus' eyes. "What?" said Severus silently, confused. "You don't see right through me Severus, even if you think you do." Lucius' grey eyes were steady and honest, not breaking with Severus' for a second. "I really do love you, Severus, I really do, but I'm afraid." Severus was now even more confused, and looked disbelievingly at his friend. "What in the world could _you _be afraid of?"

"A lot of things, Severus, a lot of things," said Lucius and sat down in a large leather sofa. As his eyes gazed upon the whirlwinds of snow outside the window, and into the dark behind them. He continued; "what do you think would happen to me if Narcissa found out, if, god forbid, Draco found out, that I am in love with you? Our family would be shattered, the very bonds on which we rely broken. Do you know what that would mean to us, Severus, do you understand?"

"I think I do," said Severus and sat down next to Lucius, "I know how much family can mean."

"Therefore I have," continued Lucius, "during the last few months, been practising my occlumency. Narcissa was starting to suspect something, I had to hide it. But if you can honestly say, that while I was with you I showed you no emotion, then please do and I won't bother you again." Severus examined his memories, looked into those ice cold eyes of Lucius' over and over again, and this time he did find, either of truth or of wishful thinking, love in them, buried deep beneath the shell. A tear ran down his cheek and he turned to face Lucius. "I'm so sorry," he said, and kissed his lover, "I'm such an idiot."

Lucius smiled gently, and wiped the tear from Severus' cheek. He could not imagine the relief Severus felt, the utter joy that was building up inside of him. As he hugged Severus, and felt his lips to his neck, he simply smirked and felt satisfaction. He had been practising his occlumency lately, but he had nothing to hide from Narcissa or Draco. The one deceived was Severus, who now believed that Lucius loved him, when he really didn't care at all.

Lucius' robe fell of his shoulders to reveal broad shoulders, a pale, exquisitely sculpted torso and strong arms. Severus pulled the ribbon from Lucius' hair and let his fingers flow through it, just as he loved them to. He kissed the skin on Lucius' chest, kissed the nipples and let his tongue play with them. Lucius unbuttoned Severus' jacket and pulled it off him together with the shirt, then they both stood up. They continued to kiss, and soon they were both naked. Their erections pressed against each other, their hands stroked each other and kisses locked their lips together. Lucius' turned Severus around and bent him over a table, kissed his neck and shoulders. Soon Severus felt fingers around his anus, massaging with warm saliva. When one finger was pushed inside he let out a small moan, but quickly controlled himself. The sensation was wonderful, and not soon after came another finger. The fingers massaged and stretched his hole, then suddenly left him. For a moment Severus wondered if that was all, then he felt the warmth of Lucius' member pressing against him, and heard the heavy breaths. Slowly, slowly Lucius pressed inside him, and Severus chest was warm. He breathed heavily, moaning at the wonderful sensation of Lucius pressing against his prostate. "Say you love me," he groaned, as Lucius bent forth over him and kissed his neck. "I love you," came Lucius' voice, one word with every breath, with every push into Severus. "Again," moaned Severus, "I love you," said Lucius, and thrust into him. "Louder," said Severus and began to stroke himself rapidly in time with Lucius' thrusts. "I love you!" shouted Lucius, and Severus came. A few seconds later Severus' hole was filled with Lucius' seed. They both dressed themselves in silence, and Lucius' waited for Severus to finish every last button on his jacket. "I must return to my wife," said Lucius, and kissed Severus lightly before leaving the room. Severus stood there for a minute or two, relaxed and at peace, before he got out into the snowstorm again.

When Severus entered his chambers that night, the clock was well beyond two, yet by the fire sat a visitor, waiting. "Serpentine, why are you here? And how did you get in?" asked Severus, surprised, intrigued and slightly irritated. "You forgot to lock your door," said Serpentine calmly. "And you are here because…" said Severus as he closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair. Serpentine looked down at the floor and when she looked up at Severus again she was crying. "I needed to go somewhere where he couldn't find me."

**A/N:**Nothing like some good make up sex and a cliff-hanger, right?


	6. Fight For My Love

Severus breathed deeply, closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip almost unnoticeably. "And what makes you think he won't find you here? From what I've heard he's quite apt at finding you, wherever you're hiding. Why don't you just face him?"

"Face him?" snapped Serpentine in a high pitched scream, "I wouldn't last a second." She drew breath to speak, but paused and exhaled before continuing in a whisper. "Do you remember the potion? The one I made the night we met?" Severus raised an eyebrow as his interest suddenly exploded within him. "The love potion?" he asked.

"Well, it's more of an anti-love potion. I invented it myself, quite proud of it actually." Suddenly everything clicked together perfectly in Severus head. When he had drunk the potion he became attracted to Serpentine, but not because the potion made him so – the potion simply removed his desire for Lucius and then there was room for Serpentine in his heart. "But, if the potion removes your desire for Fafnir, why shouldn't you be able to face him? I don't know if it's just your description, but if you have been accurate in your letters you are surely a more competent magician than he."

Serpentine continued slowly, evaluating every word, thinking before she spoke… "the, uhm, the potion isn't strong enough. What I mean is, it works perfectly fine, as long as he isn't there. When I see him I just… I just can't act. I can't bring myself to harm him, even though I know I should. I've tried everything to make it stronger, nothing works."

Severus smiled a little to himself, and then looked at Serpentine again. "Show me how to make it. I'll try to improve it. I am the Potions Master, after all." Serpentine looked a bit surprised at first, but then she smiled and rose from her seat. They worked with the potion until long after the sun had risen, but even with Severus help nothing worked. Sometime around half past eight they took a break for breakfast, and then Severus left to teach his classes. Serpentine stayed in his chambers during the day, but had no energy to work with the potion. It was a long time since she had last relaxed, and she passed the time just looking around. The home of the Potions Master was quite interesting actually, when you got used to the creepy atmosphere.

Severus had a talent with minimalistic decorating, she thought, as she looked around his bedroom. There was a bed, a bedside table and a closet. Serpentine opened the closet and sat down at the end of the bed to take in the massive amounts of black. She could see a couple of white shirts forgotten in a corner an something green glinting amongst heaps of black fabric. As she moved closer and pulled at the green fabric she realised it was a tie, like the ones the schoolkids had. Laughing she put it on, but when she realised there wasn't even a mirror in the room she sighed and slumped down on the bed again. It wasn't long until she fell asleep, mouth slightly open and drool dripping onto the grey sheets.

When Severus came back during his lunch to check on her progress, but found their work abandoned it took him less than thirty seconds to locate Serpentine. As he looked down upon her, curled up in his sheets, still fully dressed and wearing his old Slytherin tie he smiled. He was still smirking to himself as he entered the potion dungeon a few minutes later, and the class of first years looked at him wearily.

As Severus started to explain to the small class of completely exhausted sevenyears the intricate process of distilling dragon blood Serpentine awoke, quite rested, in Severus' chambers. As she stood by the sink and washed off the drool she thought about how lucky she was to be there, with Severus, working on a way to perfect her potion. Only last night she had last faced Fafnir, her former fiancé, and been on the verge of accepting his apologies, when she had remembered Severus and made her way to Hogwarts as fast as she could. She knew Severus didn't really like her, but in her desperate position she didn't really care. Every time she saw Fafnir's face she saw the face of her father, green light flashing across it as he was hit with the Avada Kedavra, the life leaving his eyes, and she felt the panic she had felt then... Her father had been the last thing left in her world, the last pillar on which to lean in hard times. Her mother had been killed when she was eight, by Fafnirs father, the political and romantical rival of her own father. She had been stupid enough to think Fafnir was nothing like his father, she had been stupid enough to trust him, and in the end it had led to her fathers death. Yet she could not stop herself from loving Fafnir, she could not forget him, fight him, and he knew it, and used it. As soon as her father had died she had inherited the resposibility to avenge her mother, and now needed to avenge her father as well. She needed to kill both Fafnir and his father.

As she looked up into the mirror and into her own eyes she saw fury, sorrow, love and disgust all at once, and she dared not look again. She made her way back to the potions lab but waited for Severus to get back before starting again. He had gotten a new idea before leaving that morning, and she did not want to ruin it. When he got back he explained to her quickly what to do, and as they dropped in the last ingredients before leaving for supper their eyes shone with excitement. They were going to wait for two hours before seeing if the changes had had any effect, but still hurried away to the great hall like there was no time to loose.

"Why are they all staring at me?" asked Serpentine as they made their way up to the teacher's table. "Probably because you're something as rare as my guest. And it might have something to do with the fact that you're still wearing my old school tie."

"Oh, sorry, forgot," said Serpentine with giggle as they sat down, "here, put it away." She shoved the tie into his hands and turned to shake hands with Professor McGonagall, who sat to her right. A few minutes later she was immersed in a quite friendly conversation together with the Professor and explained to her that they were at the verge of a breakthrough with an experiment and that they should go check on it soon, all with great excitement in her voice. "I realise it's not common for teachers to have guests in the school, but neither Severus nor I have the right resources for an experiment like this, so there was really no other way," she said as McGonagall made a careful hint about why the students might find Serpentine so interesting. The conversation continued to flow smoothly until Severus, who had been eating in silence, nudged Serpentine on the arm and told her it would be good to go and check on the potion. Serpentine smiled at McGonagall and made her way graciously through the hall, ignoring the wave of turning student's heads following her.

Severus and Serpentine sat in silence, their eyes fixed on the potion. Serpentines fingers drummed against the table, whilst Severus sat completely still. "It's done," said Severus suddenly, quite calm, and extinguished the fire with a wave of his wand. "Try it," he told Serpentine and held out a vial. Serpentine took it and swallowed it quickly. As she took a deep breath she once again felt the familiar icy chill spreading through her body, and as she opened her eyes again she smiled at Severus. "I think it worked." Severus looked triumphant, but before he could try the potion for himself, something he was quite eager to do, a knock sounded at his door. He hesitated for a moment, then put down the vial and went back to his door. As he opened the door he was met first with the familiar face of Remus Lupin, and then with the dull face of a young man with a great mane of white hair and icy blue, almost white, eyes.

"This man wanted to see your guest," said Lupin and smiled politely at Snape. "You're not welcome here," said Severus and gave the young man with the icy eyes one of his deadliest stares, "both of you," he continued and turned to Lupin. Lupin continued to smile politely, turned and walked away. "You too," said Severus and continued to frown at the stranger. "No," came Serpentines voice from behind Severus, "it's okay, let him in." Severus paused for a second, then let the man step into his chambers, and closed the door behind them. As he got into his sitting room he found Serpentine standing beside his sofa looking straight at the young man with nothing but deepest disgust, her wand clutched tightly in her right hand. "You shouldn't have come here, Fafnir," said Serpentine, her voice shaking slightly.

"Serpentine, please, this is just silly, we can't let our parents hatred for each other continue in us, it's just not going to work, I love you, you know that, and I know that deep down you know that you lo…"

"Oh, shut UP! I'm sick of your constant lies and pleas to take you back! You're pathetic, just like your father! If you really loved me you wouldn't have killed _my_ father, you wouldn't have taken away the one piece of family I had left! I HATE you, and if you can't see that then you're the one who's fucked up!" Her face was contorted in rage, tears streaked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin, and as she stopped to breathe Fafnir took his chance to try again.

"No, listen Serpentine…"

"No! I won't! I'm never going to listen to you again, because you're never going to say another word! Avada Ke…"

"Expelliarmus!" Serpentines wand flew across the room and landed in front of the fire as Severus spell hit her. Before anything else than a shocked expression could appear on her lips Severus spoke; "I'm not going to let you kill him. You're not going to Azkaban just because of this piece of shit," he said, and threw a look of deepest disgust at Fafnir, who was still breathing quickly from the shock of almost being killed. "But I'm not letting him get away either" he said, and with a flick of his wand he bound Fafnir with invisible ropes.

Minutes later Fafnir had been taken away by ministry officials, but as hasty reports were being written by night time workers at the ministry silence fell in Severus chambers. Serpentine was slumped into the sofa staring blankly into the fire, and as Severus sat down beside her she spoke slowly, softly and quite calmly. "I would have killed him," she said, "I really would have."

"I know," said Severus. His eyes traced her features smoothly, and when she broke into tears it seemed perfectly natural for him to put his arms around her. She cried violently into his shoulder, and clutched him desperately. He leaned back, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, Serpentine still softly sobbing, her head on his chest.


	7. Realisation

Severus woke some hours later with a painfully stiff neck. He turned his head slightly to look over at his clock only to see it was barely four in the morning. Grunting slightly he carefully shifted Serpentines body and rose from the sofa. Stretching, he made his way into the bedroom and threw himself down on the bed, not bothering to undress. Before long he realized that he was not going to fall asleep again and turned to stare into the ceiling. He called for a house-elf to bring him some breakfast and made his way into the potions lab to clear up the mess from the evening before. The potion still stood in the cauldron, their notes still lay by its side intermixed with books and ingredients, and there, right on the edge of the table, stood the vial Severus had filled. It was still full. Severus paused a moment to look at it, and soon a sense of relief filled him. He felt slight warmth as he thought about Serpentine, but it wasn't love. Just warmth. It was quite nice, thought Severus, and smiled to himself as he began clearing the table.

It took a while for Serpentine to wake up, but since it was Saturday Severus was still in his chambers when she finally rose to her feet around midday. Stepping out of the sitting room towards the bathroom she felt a throbbing headache growing behind her forehead, and as she reached the bathroom and looked at reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but give a tired laugh at the sight. Her hair was tangled in great tufts, her eyes smudged in makeup and her cheeks covered in trails left by the tears she had cried the night before. As she started to wash off the makeup her thoughts wandered off, but she was brought back to reality when the door to the bathroom was flung open. As she looked up at Severus with tired eyes, water still dripping of her face, she expected him to say something, if not about yesterday evening then at least a comment on the abnormally large purple bags under her eyes. What she didn't expect though, was a smile. Not a triumphant, evil, snarky or even sly smile; it was just a smile, a genuine expression of joy. As she raised her eyebrows and shook her head inquisitively at the man before her a few drops of water slipped off her nose and Severus gave a laugh. "You look ridiculous," he said, and walked away. As Serpentine frowned and turned back towards the sink she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "I do look ridiculous," she told herself, and resumed her attempt to make herself appear respectable again.

Severus smiled all the way down the hall, but when he entered the sitting room his smile was abruptly erased. "Lucius," he said as his eyes fell on the much familiarly stiff gentleman standing by the fire, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It has come to my attention that there is a woman living with you." Lucius' voice was one of mild surprise and some intrigue. "There are a lot of reasons for me to be surprised by this, but the biggest one, by far, is the fact that you only two days ago confessed your love for me."

"But surely you know that she is only staying here because of professional reasons? Or did your son forget to tell you that?" Severus sat down in the couch with a thump.

"Of course he didn't, but my son isn't half as smart as he would be if he actually took some time to think. There are hundreds, if not thousands of rooms in this castle, yet she has to stay with you, in your room? There is clearly something romantic going on here, and I must say I am thoroughly disappointed."

"'Thoroughly disappointed'? Forgive me for saying so, but those are _not_ the words of a lover." Severus voice grew harsh as he frowned upon Lucius, who was still standing by the fire. "You lied to me from the start, and you lied to me yesterday. I am no longer blinded by love. Get the fuck out of my home." There was a long pause and then Lucius smiled a cold smile. "So, now you're whoring yourself out to your stalker, how sweet."

"If you must know," replied Severus in anger, "she is staying with me for protection."

"Ah, yes," came Lucius' smooth voice. "I heard about the _incident_ yesterday. Well, good bye." Lucius threw some floo powder into the fire, but before he stepped into it he turned to face Severus again. "And by the way, if my son's grades drop again… Well, you know." He smiled with fake empathy and disappeared in the flames.

Severus' stern face dropped into a completely blank expression, and the darkness returned to his cold eyes before the flames had died in the fireplace after Lucius' departure. He sunk into the still warm sofa and didn't even bother to think about what had just happened. He wasn't surprised, and in the back of his head a thin and exasperated voice whispered 'I told you so'. He sat there all morning, until he left for his first class. Serpentine was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Serpentine was hiding in the potions lab, sitting in a corner and staring blankly at the bottles of potion that Severus had so neatly arranged on the table. She knew that she couldn't keep drinking that potion for the rest of her life, but she was more scared now than ever before to stop.

Serpentine had finally reached a decision. That evening she packed her bags. She would no longer rely on Severus to help her. Fafnir was no longer a threat to her; he would most surely spend time in Azkaban for the murder of her father, and would be unable to reach her. So when it came time to pack her potions, she made the final decision. With a flick of her wand the shimmering potion in the bottles disappeared, and she put the bottles back in the cupboard. She waited in the sitting room, fully dressed and prepared to leave, for Severus to come back from the great hall. When she finally heard the clicking of the door being opened she drew a deep breath and smiled a little to herself. Severus shuffled around in his room for a minute or two before a faint "Serpentine?" was heard from the hallway. Serpentine stood up calmly and spoke. "I'm in the sitting room," she called, and met Severus' eyes with a smile as he entered the room. There were a few seconds of silence and then Severus' voice came again. "You're leaving?"

"Yes," answered Serpentine, her smile fading slightly, but not disappearing. "You're sure?" said Severus, still quite calm. "Yes," said Serpentine again. "Thank you so much for everything, and this is not the end. I just don't want to impose any more. I'll rent a room in Hogsmeade; I just can't be in this castle anymore."

"Don't leave." His answer was quick, but it wouldn't change her mind. "I'm not a princess to be kept in a tower, or a dungeon for that matter. I can take care of myself, and right now I have to take care of myself." Serpentine took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire. "But you can see me in Hogsmeade anytime. Good bye."

Severus stared into the fireplace after Serpentine had disappeared, then he sat down in the chair by the fire and took a deep breath. He was alone again.

As Serpentine stepped out of the fire in the Hogshead pub the room fell completely silent, and those sitting in it turned their eyes towards her with mildly surprised expressions. Serpentine, however, calmly stepped out of the fireplace and resolutely walked up to the barman, even though she was weighed down by her heavy duffle and enormous handbag. Looking at him with an expression of very polite friendliness smacked on her face she asked him if there was a room available, and after a few seconds of doubtful silence he nodded and led her up the stairs.

When Serpentine was alone in the room she dropped her bags and threw herself heavily at the sofa. She was in the same room as Lucius and Severus had been that night many months ago, when she first had entered his life, but she didn't know it. She did, however, think about Severus, and that night when he had found her, that night that Fafnir had almost killed her. She drew a deep breath and thought about Fafnir, and only Fafnir, without feeling a thing. It was all just empty and gone, and what she wanted more now than anything else was not revenge, but to forget. She wanted to forget Fafnir and all that he had put her through over the last years. It was time to move on. And in those thoughts, she fell asleep.


	8. A Time To Stop

A/N: Finally, some smut again! This is, however, the last chapter of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it, even though I have been quite slow on the updates :)

* * *

When Serpentine had left Severus felt lonely. It was like the anti-climax after a party, and he went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't unhappy; as he lay there, completely still and breathing slowly, a form of melancholy filled him that he had not felt for a very long time. He had nothing important that needed doing, and so he simply lay there, consumed in not-so-important and not-so-dramatic thoughts. It wasn't very long until he fell asleep, a deep, resting sleep.

The next day was just like any other day, except for one thing. During the day, Severus repeatedly found his thoughts returning to Serpentine. He didn't think anything special about her, it was simply the fact that most things he thought about for some reason automatically found a connection to Serpentine, no matter how farfetched it was. When an owl flew up to his desk during a class and handed him a note from Serpentine a little smile came to his face; unfortunately some of the students happened to notice this, and he soon corrected his expression to the usual stern face. The note from Serpentine was only two sentences long, but Severus found it highly pleasurable. "Meet me for a pint tonight? I'm staying at The Hogshead for the time being." it read, and Severus quickly scribbled down that he would be there around seven, and let the owl fly off with the answer.

The remainder of that day seemed to be the slowest day yet in his life, and when he came back to his rooms after an early dinner he hurried to put on his coat before stepping out on his way to Hogsmeade. He half-ran most of the way, but whenever someone was looking he slowed down to a sensible stroll. He walked all the way into Hogsmeade, arguing that he'd rather be too late than too early. Finally arriving at the Hogshead he took a deep breath outside and pushed open the door. He looked around the gloomy room and found Serpentine smiling at him from a table situated under one of the grimy windows. He smiled almost unnoticeably at her and strode up to the table to join her. Once he had sat down she looked at him with her big, brown and lilac speckled eyes and gave a silent giggle before supposedly looking out the window, even though it was far too dirty to give a pleasant view. Severus noticed that the brown had conquered more of her irises since they had last met, and he smiled to himself.

"So, uhm, how are you?" For the first time in a very long time Severus was actually interested, and showed it. Serpentine smiled blankly at him a few seconds before answering honestly that she was doing quite well, but had had a lot of thoughts lately. At that moment the barman took Severus order and they waited until he disappeared again before resuming the conversation. "What thoughts?" asked Severus, and though he was a little put-off by the topic, he chose not to show it. "Nothing very important really, just…" Serpentine paused and looked down into the table. "I was so absorbed in this whole ordeal with Fafnir, that now that it's pretty much over, I don't really know what to do anymore. I mean, I used to have a specific goal, to get rid of Fafnir whatever it took, and now that I did, it turned out not to be such a big thing. It hasn't really revolutionized my life, quite the contrary; my life is more boring now than it ever was. But perhaps that's a revolution." A long silence followed Serpentine's monologue. Severus had sunk in to a thought, a thought that formed a little lump in his chest: Since Fafnir had been captured, he had thought of life in an entirely new way as well – but he thought of it as the most exciting time he had ever experienced. This thought came out of him as a low "mhmm" and he gave Serpentine a crooked and pale smile. She chuckled lightly and smiled as she examined the wooden table. "Maybe I'm just being silly," she said.

As the conversation continued and the hours flew by the pair by the window helped themselves to a few more pints, and were soon getting a bit louder than normal. Severus was a bit uncomfortable with the gloomy guests at the Hog's Head hearing his laughter, and leaned over to Serpentine. "Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private," he whispered. Serpentine looked inquisitive, but didn't lose her smile. "Just so that I don't have to embarrass myself in front of these shmucks," he continued, and almost unnoticeably jerked his head at the other guests. Serpentine thought for a second, and then nodded. As they both slipped up the stairs they heard a faint whistle behind them, and Serpentine laughed. "They're thinking you'll be getting some tonight!" she exclaimed, and then she fell silent, as she realised in her own mind, that he just might.

They sat in the exact same couch that Severus and Lucius had sat on not more than a month ago, and for a while Severus fell into silent contemplation. Serpentine looked at him with a faint smile for a few seconds, and then reached over and took his hand in hers. "You look sad," she said. Severus' memories quickly gave way to her voice, and he turned to look at her with a smile. "It's nothing really," he said, "just old memories."

"Memories are fine," she answered, "but right now is better."

Her lips pressed upon his not harshly, not passionately, but softly and pleasantly. Severus had never felt this kind of kiss before, this honesty and affection simply transferred through a pair of lips. As she drew her lips from him a canyon of longing opened in his chest, and he rolled his arms around her and pressed his body close to hers. He smelled her neck and the hair which lay in thick curls over it, he felt her soft and warm body against his, and when her arms wrapped themselves around him he felt whole. A tear made its way from his eye to his nose, and he closed his eyes tightly. "I love you," she whispered, and Severus answered in the same words as his fingers cramped over her back.

It took long before they dared move; it took long before the fear of letting go for just a little while faded enough to let them look at each other again. In their eyes there was no fire, but a great wind, a whirlwind that enclosed them in each other's company, and moved them closer than they ever would have imagined. Serpentine took hold of Severus' face with both her hands and kissed it so intensely that Severus could do nothing but close his eyes and respond silently with his lips. Once she let go Severus would not leave her alone, and started to strip her bare as she reclined on the sofa, writhing against his body above her. Their lips met again but soon parted as Severus followed her neck towards her bosom and let his tongue pleasure her nipples, before returning to her neck to burrow himself in her gushing hair. All the while Serpentine had moved one of her hands to Severus' crotch, and caressed the hardness that grew underneath his trousers. Her fingers slowly made their way to the buttons, and undid them, one by one, almost agonizingly slowly. 'Finally' thought Severus, as she reached with her hand inside his boxers and caressed his hard member. Soon however, Severus was unable to think about anything else than the pleasure she gave him, and his moans echoed in her ears as she longed more and more for the feeling of having him inside of her. Finally neither Serpentine nor Severus could stand it any longer, and Serpentine desperately clutched at her underwear, ripping it down her legs with one hand, not eloquently but nonetheless in a very arousing manner, letting Severus know what was going to happen next with all the fervour necessary. Soon she felt him pressing against her cunt and she lifted her body from the couch pressing back until he was deep inside her, and she let out a moan as she and Severus began to move as one against and inside each other. Their breaths were mixed, the sweat pouring of them as they rubbed against each other and Severus felt the deep scent of the woman he held and then he knew, like he had never known before, that this was the woman he loved.

His nails dug deep into her shoulders as he moved ferociously and soon he felt her body cramping in orgasm. She pulled away from him then and moved on the couch until she was on her knees, her back towards him, and he soon plunged into her again, faster now, and harder. They both moaned and Serpentine let her head rest on the pillows in the couch as Severus moved almost completely in and out of her cunt pulling her body towards him with every move. Soon Severus could not contain himself any longer, and came deep inside Serpentine, and then lay himself down on her, still inside her. "I love you", he said and her answer came a few long seconds later, as she gripped one of his sweaty hands tightly and said "I love you too."


End file.
